Names and Origins
by SadistikPrinceDenarii
Summary: A simple name can have a very complex Origin.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. None of us do. All we own is this story and the Characters. **

* * *

I'm Jayme. Even though that may sound like a weird name to name someone's Pokémon. You might think it was just a trainer catching me and naming me that. In my case, I wish it was that simple. For me, it was after a 2 month long multi-region manhunt. And they were after me. I'm no ordinary Pokémon. I'm a world-class thief; I can speak in 15 different languages, (Not including the non-human languages I know.) And can sneak anywhere with the ability that of a ghost Pokémon. And I'm still a wild. So you can imagine I'm a pretty sought after target.

So it started about 6 weeks after the manhunt. I just finished stealing the trophy from the Isshu Region Champion and was headed back to my home in the Orange Islands. When all of a sudden I felt apprehension, nervousness and spite emanating from somewhere nearby. As I turned to the source of these emotions (poorly controlled too, I might add.) A human jumps out from the bushes holing a knife and says.

"Okay, give me all your money..." he stopped mid sentence and realized that I was just a Pokémon."Aww crap... I thought it was a human. Not just another _**Pokémon**_."

"I can turn you in to the police you know.." I say snidely.

"Who said that! Come out where I can see you! Now!"  
He yells, brandishing the knife. Clearly fluster and confused.

"I said that," I point to myself and chuckle " you aren't very observant for a mugger are you?"

He jus stares at me in awe and gawking says "you...you're a Pokémon...How can you talk? Am I going crazy?"

"No you're not, but you are getting stupider... which is worse than going crazy, If you want to be successful, stop being so stupid."

"Hey shut up! I don't know how you learned how to speak like a human. Are you a pokemorph?" He asked.

"No, I'm one hundred percent Pokémon." I say proudly. I don't hate pokemorphs, but they are infamous for crimes. So I've been called one several times, and I just blast them in the face with a leaf storm. "Why do you ask, hmm?"

"Okay, first of all my name is Jayme. And second of all... I was only curious..." he said as he started shifting from foot to foot. Then I noticed that he had claws instead of a knife.

Then it hit me, "you're a pokémorph yourself, aren't you? Who were your parents?" I asked curiously.

"That none of your business okay?" Jayme said defensively. "And besides I'm actually part Zoroark."

"Huh, well that doesn't surprise me. Considering that they are native to Isshu. But why are you out here in Hoenn? Have you been following me?" As I start to interrogate him he just breaks down crying.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just need to make a living. Do you know how hard it is? Do you? Its damn near impossible to make ends meet. Even though we can become official citizens, people still discriminate on us. Make us pay more for food, won't let us sleep in inns at all... its pathetic."

"Yah, I know how it is. When I talk people think that I'm part human or something." I say, "Would you actually like to stay with me for a while? I know a guy that can help fix your hand."

He looks up at me with large, peering eyes and while still sobbing says, "you really do mean that? Or are you just making fun of me?"

"No, I really mean it." Slightly offended, I continue. "Well than lets go, no use waiting around here than."

**~:~**

I showed Jayme the mansion where I lived. It was a whole private island in the Orange Island region. He seemed in total awe. There was a spa, gym, a whole complex of things that were mostly ostentatious. It was fully staffed. I didn't live here alone. That would just be a waste. I lived with an Eevee named Vanessa, a Typhlosion named James, a Mawlie named Carissa, an Infernape named Rorak, and a Blissey named Gale, all anthropomorphic.

"Holy shit, how did you afford all of this?" Jayme asked with an amazed look on his face.

"I'm a thief. Did you forget that?" I say, annoyed.

"HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" James yelled, rushing full speed towards Jamye, who looked like he just shat out enough bricks to restore the Great Wall of China.

"JAMES! STOP RIGHT THERE!" A younger voice yelled, possibly Gale.

"But why? This human was about to attack her!" James replied defensively.

"I don't care, help me with these plants and get back inside. Now!" Gale said impatiently.

"Yes, dear."

"And say that you're sorry."

"I'm not five, Hun! I'm not going to!"

"Well than forget dinner. You can make it yourself."

"What the hell was that?" Jamye puzzled.

"That," I said, pointing to the couple as they left, "was James and Gale, their mates and my oldest friends."  
"Uh-huh, so any other things I should know about" James asked, somewhat tense now that he literally shat out a brick.

"Well I live with two others. An Eevee named Van, and an Infernape named Rorak." I say in a somewhat hushed tone, possibly because I don't want the staff to hear what I said next. "I've heard that James is seeing Van. But I'm not sure..."

"And why are you telling me this?" James asks while stifling a chuckle.

"Because I trust you. That simple." I say with a smirk. "You didn't know that? I thought that you would have by now..."

**~:~**

It's been about two months now, and Jayme and I have been becoming really close friends. James still doesn't trust Jayme, thinks he's gonna kill me or steal something from him. Whatever. Rorak invited him and a Rattata to go bar hopping. The Rattata got smashed and recalled this one time about 3 years ago he nearly got killed by some punk and his Chickorita. Rorak just laughed and said something like, what was that, like, Athulu or something. The Rattata said that's who it was and he started wailing because he was mean to her. Jayme just sat in the corner, but when he heard this he asked what happens specificly. When the story was over he said that that sounded familiar. IWhat was the pokemorph's name?I I don't remember, I think it was Zyne or something. I huh, you don't say. He was a Zoroark right? Yah he looked just like you too. Huh... Are you two brothers? no, just a similarity. okay man whatever you say.

After Rorak told me all this I decided to talk to him about it.

"Hey, Jayme, where you ever a trainer?"  
"Yah, why do ask?"  
"Well, I was wondering because Rorak told me about that little story when you guys were bar-crawling."  
What that? The Rattata was drunk off his ass. He didn't know what he was saying."  
"Really?"  
"Okay fine, you're right, I was a trainer every bit of that story was true. My real name is Zyne and Rose had died about 2 weeks before I attempted mugging you. I was trying to cope with her death. Things got violent and shit hit the fan. I didn't want to relive it so I made a new identity and tried to forget my past. I'm sorry."  
"Its fine but why did you lie to me?"  
"I didn't want to but I panicked"

Just as I was about to finish Gale burst in and was wailing that there was a fire, and massive one. We rushed over to help put it out but we couldn't. The fire spread like fire around the island. Pretty soon the whole island was ablaze and there was nothing we could do. We lost 6 people that day. 3 cooks, Vanessa Rorak, and my best friend Jayme...

So at his funeral I decided to take his name both of them. So from that fateful day 29 years ago I have been known as Jayme Zyne. I'm still a thief and I keep in contact with gale. She said that James died about 3 weeks ago and they had the funeral. I didn't go, not because I didn't care but because, I could stand to see him after what I did. But my story is over and I would like to rest. I'm meeting with Van, James, Zyne and Rorak today, and I don't want to be late. So please leave me in peace and shut the door on your way out. Thank you...

**THE END**


End file.
